Thurl Ravenscroft
Thurl Ravenscroft was an American actor and singer. Biography Born in Norfolk, Nebraska, Ravenscroft first acheived success as co-founder of The Mellomen in 1948. The band performed with a number of notable artists in the era as well as working on a number of occasions for Disney. Ravenscroft voiced a number of attractions at Disneyland, including the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the Enchanted Tiki Room. Ravenscroft also appeared in such animated films as The Aristocats and The Brave Little Toaster series, in which he played Kirby the vacuum cleaner. He also memorably provided the voice of Kellog's mascot Tony the Tiger for over fifty years. Ravenscroft passed away in 2005. Singing A professional singer as the bass in barbershop group The Mellomen, Ravenscroft lent his distinctive bass voice to a number of novelty albums, including Are You Mine, Puff the Magic Dragon and Pirates of the Caribbean. As well as his chorus roles, Ravenscroft also performed in a number of animated films, notably singing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch", as the street cat Billy Boss in The Aristocats and as Kirby in The Brave Little Toaster series. Film The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure (1956) *Gold Doubloons and Pieces of Eight (solo) South Pacific (1958) *There is Nothing Like a Dame (contains solo lines) How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *Trim Up the Tree *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (solo) *Welcome Christmas The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) *Don't Say There's Nothing to Do in the Doldrums (contains solo lines) The Aristocats (1970) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (contains solo lines) *Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (reprise) The Cat in the Hat (1971) *Anything Under the Sun (contains solo lines) *Cat, Hat Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Portobello Road (contains solo lines) Snoopy Come Home (1972) *No Dogs Allowed (solo) Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) *Grinch is Gonna Get You/Members of the Un-human Race/The Spooks Tour The Hobbit (1977) *Fifteen Birds in Five Fir Trees (contains solo lines) The Small One (1978) *The Merchant's Song (solo) The Brave Little Toaster (1978) *City of Light (contains solo lines) *B-Movie Show (contains solo lines) The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) *Remember That Day (contains solo lines) *Hang in There Kid (contains solo lines) Television The Jack Benny Program (1960) *That's How Santa Claus Will Look this Year (contains solo lines) Albums Are You Mine (1955) *Are You Mine (duet) *Out of Line (duet) Dr. Geek (1955) *Dr. Geek *I'll Pay as I Go Oh, You Sweet One (1956) *Oh, You Sweet One (solo) *I Ain't Afraid (solo) Santa's Too Fat for the Hula Hoop (1958) *Santa's Too Fat For The Hula Hoop *Kitty Kats On Parade Puff the Magic Dragon (1966) *Puff, the Magic Dragon *The Loch Ness Monster (solo) Pirates of the Caribbean (1970) *Capital Ship (solo) *Life On The Ocean Waves (solo) =Gallery ohyousweetone.jpg|'Oh, You Sweet One.' puffmagic.jpg|'Puff, the Magic Dragon.' animatedgrinch.jpg|'How the Grinch Stole Christmas.' disneypirates.jpg|'Pirates of the Caribbean.' ravenscroftlethargian.jpg|'Lethargian' in The Phantom Tollbooth. ravenscroftbilly.jpg|'Billy Boss' in The Aristocats. ravenscroftthing.jpg|'Thing 1' in The Cat in the Hat. Ravenscroftvendor.jpg|'Russian Vendor' in Bedknobs and Broomsticks. ravenscroftgoblin.jpg|'Goblins' in The Hobbit. ravenscroftkirby.jpg|'Kirby' in The Brave Little Toaster. Ravenscroft, Thurl Ravenscroft, Thurl Ravenscroft, Thurl